


Fight or Flight

by 2Atoms



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Massage, Serious discussions about roles in relationships, idk if thats a good thing or not folks, no smut until chapter 5, trixyawrimo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Atoms/pseuds/2Atoms
Summary: Trixie and Katya had a fight, right before Trixie left for a whole week, and Katya's losing her mind.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a full week since Katya had seen Trixie, watched her slam the door and wheel her big stupid suitcase behind her.

Katya travelled a lot, speaking at various events all across the country – even the world. Every time she’d miss Trixie a little, but the excitement, the change and the pay made it well worth it. Now, though, Trixie was away. And it _sucked._

Katya had never been left home alone without Trixie, not for more than a day or two. And it was killing her. This teaching conference happened every year, and Trixie usually wasn’t invited, but she’d been promoted, and the school principal asked her to go. Trixie had been looking forward to the conference for months. She was particularly to spend time with her new colleagues, and Katya had encouraged her to go. She knew she shouldn’t do anything to hamper Trixie’s enthusiasm. Still, being left alone sucked.

After a difficult Thursday - teaching four huge lectures in a row - Katya had taken the bus home on autopilot, completely exhausted. Her commute was boring, and the buses were less frequent after rush hour, and Katya couldn’t have been happier to see their apartment front door. She had completely forgotten Trixie was away, right up until she unlocked the apartment, pushing the door open and walking into a cold, dark living room. With no fresh groceries and no smell of cooking, the living space felt lonelier than Katya had ever known it.

The stack of dirty dishes in the sink taunted Katya; almost a week’s worth of plates and cutlery piled high enough to peek over the lip of the counter. There were dirty clothes all over the bedroom floor, too. It had almost been six days since Trixie left, and that was more than enough time for Katya’s guilt to fester and solidify. She slumped over the table, trying to decide if she actually _needed_ dinner.

*

Trixie and Katya’s friends were constantly baffled by how little the couple argued. Five years into a relationship, both women still surprised and impressed with each other, still completely in love. Initially, Katya had been convinced it wouldn’t last. The honeymoon period would end. Trixie would get bored of her, the novelty of a quirky girlfriend would wear off, and Katya would be left alone to nurse a broken heart. But that never happened.

Instead, Trixie would reaffirm her love for Katya every single day. The younger woman found ways to delight her every day, arriving home from work and cooking, even baking, all whilst religiously marking and preparing work for the middle schoolers she taught. She was a goddess, and Katya hardly even noticed sometimes.

Now she was gone. Katya actually had to think about their roles. About all the tiny things that Trixie normally took care of. Every single chore that she did just to make Katya’s life easier. Her girlfriend might be the most thoughtful person she had ever met, and Katya couldn’t even put her fucking clothes in the laundry basket.

Even at her most overworked, exhausted, and miserable Trixie would never take it out on Katya. Trixie accepted all of her at face value, every flaw and grumpy morning and stupid movie she wanted them to watch. She did all the work without even mentioning it, encouraged and supported her no matter what. But Katya had abused that, pushed Trixie to her limits to the extent that she finally confronted her lazy, no good girlfriend.

She had to leave because of work, Katya reminded herself every day. She hadn’t walked out, it was a pre-planned trip, it was Trixie’s job, and something she wanted to do. Trixie was coming back. Definitely. 

*

Katya couldn’t stop thinking about their fight. About every single simple thing that she could have done to prevent it.

Trixie hated parents’ evenings to start with, being shouted at by the dumb parents of misunderstood kids, with her overworked bosses breathing down her neck. But she took it all with a smile, patiently dealing with late arrivals and full-grown adults having tantrums in front of their kids. Then she’d travelled home on the bus, late and alone, because Katya had forgotten to come meet her. Katya had ignored her phone and been so engrossed in writing her research paper that she hadn’t made any food for either of them. Her clothes had been strewn across the bedroom floor, bed unmade, and last night’s dishes still sitting on the counter, unwashed. After a long, awful day, she had to come home and deal with all Katya’s shit. And it was all too much for Trixie.

In hindsight, Katya regretted arguing with her. She’d been completely in the wrong, she should have begged Trixie for forgiveness, but instead she’d let Trixie get furious enough to scream at her, to cry and question whether Katya even loved her anymore, if there was someone else, if Katya was just using again. The accusations hurt. They hit too close to home and they made Katya lash out at the person who loved her most in the world. In hindsight, it broke Katya’s heart that Trixie would even _think_ that Katya was betraying her. In any way. At the time, though, Katya had screamed back, refused to apologise like she was another petulant child for her girlfriend to deal with. Trixie had slammed their bedroom door shut, collapsing into bed and ignoring Katya sneaking in past midnight.

Katya pretended to be asleep when she left, lying dead-still as Trixie struggled to drag her suitcase out of their apartment and into a taxi. 

They hadn’t spoken since. Katya had checked Trixie’s flight arrived okay, and Trixie had sent a single, robotic text saying she was checked into the hotel. Other than that, radio silence. It was unusual, to not get mundane texts throughout the day, messages on every possible social media platform, things Trixie wanted to share with her. When Katya travelled they’d text often, call when possible, and Trixie would send her cute, frequent reminders that there was someone in her corner. It was weird, for things to be the other way around.

Katya scoured the conference’s social media every evening, zooming in on Trixie’s politely-smiling face in every photo she could find, trying to read as much as she could from the snapshots.

*

Trixie’s flight back was due to land Friday evening, but when Katya checked, it had been delayed. Trixie would be hanging around in the airport for hours, and it made Katya want to call her, talk to her and break up the long wait. Instead, Katya clenched her fists, locked her phone, maintained their silence. She couldn’t apologise over the phone, whilst Trixie was hanging around in some cross-country airport. Katya had to do better.

She walked to their local Whole Foods Market, buying the fancy organic ingredients that Trixie always insisted on. It took forever, cost a whole lot, and the walk home was long, but Katya used to it strengthen her resolve. She purposely left her headphones at home, insisting on being present and reflecting on her own actions. She sort of hated it, but it helped her to centre herself, and to commit to being better.

Cooking wasn’t Katya’s strong suit, and she usually didn’t bother. She’d either let Trixie prepare meals, or just eat whatever she found in the kitchen. Whatever Trixie had bought for her. Tonight, though, she was really going to try. It took almost an hour to completely cook a veggie pasta bake from scratch, but just before eight, she’d finally done it. Trixie’s plane had just landed, according to the website, so Katya left the dish to warm in the oven.

The house was cleaned, to the best of Katya’s abilities, the laundry was all in the hamper (although it wasn’t done, she hadn’t had the time). Most importantly, Katya’s work was tidied away in a pile, hidden in the spare room. Katya promised herself she wouldn’t check any work emails once Trixie arrived, already setting her phone to silent (except for Trixie’s calls, and her mom’s), and she tried not to think about her research. Before they’d met, Katya had lived and breathed her work. Seeing Trixie at a networking event was the only time she’d thought about anything else in years, and it was still challenging sometimes, to accept that change in her priorities. However, Katya had made her choice, and she wasn’t about to change her mind. She wanted Trixie, loved her more than anything. It was time to act like it.

All the candles were lit, the overhead lights set to their lowest setting, there was ice cream in the freezer, plates ready to be served on, and Trixie’s favourite gentle folk playlist crooning through the living room speakers. Now, she just had to wait. The only thing Katya could do was wait.

There was a painful pang in her stomach, a tightness in her throat, as the minutes crept past. Where was she? Trixie should be coming home. Right? Her thoughts only escalated as Trixie failed to show up, the candles melting down, and the dinner going cold, lights extinguishing across the city skyline. Eventually Katya ate her own food, returning the rest of the pasta bake to warm in the oven. She found herself panicking even more, with nothing for her brain to do but worry about Trixie. What if something had happened at the airport? Or in the uber home? 

Katya was still in a daze, wrapped up in her own thoughts, when the front door clunked open. The stooping figure of her girlfriend struggled through the door, lugging that huge suitcase behind her. There was a slight delay before Katya ran to the door, relieving Trixie of her carry on, and then the suitcase.

“Hey!” Katya was breathless from shock.

Trixie was finally home. Her worrying could stop. Now, Katya had something else to be concerned about. Trixie was still pissed. In the low light, Katya could see the frown on Trixie’s face, her forehead tense and once-perfect makeup weathered. Trixie gave her a resigned nod in greeting, throwing her phone onto the table next to where Katya had loving positioned her favourite wine glass.

It wasn’t like Katya had planned. Trixie didn’t fall into her arms, cry in gratitude for Katya’s concern, or over how much she’d missed her. She wasn’t kissing every inch of Katya’s face, falling to her knees, or dragging her to the bedroom. Trixie didn’t even acknowledge that the apartment had been cleaned. Maybe she didn’t notice. Was this how Trixie felt every time Katya returned home from a trip? Or after a long day at work? When Katya was completely unappreciative of her clean house, loving partner, and a hot meal? It sucked, and Katya had to do better, starting now.

“I made dinner.” Katya told her timidly, trotting to the kitchen and wrenching the oven door open.

“Oh, uh, thanks. I am hungry.” Trixie said dryly, fumbling with the collapsible handle of her suitcase. She was still obviously groggy from the flight; Katya knew the feeling.

“I already ate, I’m really sorry, it’s just… late.” she apologised, regretting that she hadn’t waited. Trixie usually waited for her.

The younger girl nodded, completely unemotive. She lugged the carry-on back onto her shoulder, leaving the suitcase behind the closed door, and headed to their bedroom. Katya went to follow, but Trixie closed the door behind her. 

Katya returned to the kitchen, making a few short trips to lay out Trixie’s meal on the dining room table. There was a bottle of pinot grigio waiting in the fridge, and she killed a few minutes pouring Trixie a generous glass, returning the opened bottle to the fridge door. She tiptoed towards the bedroom, knocking on the door as delicately as she could.

“Trixie?” Katya called out tentatively into the dark corridor, trying to sound sweet rather than demanding. “Dinner’s on the table, when you want it.”

“Can I just have a shower? Please, Kat?”

Her voice came back muffled, low and with a clipped tone. Katya tried to brush it off as exhaustion from travelling, rather than any bad will towards her.

“Of course! Yeah, sorry. No rush.” She reassured, not hearing a reply other than the en suite shower _whoosh_ -ing on.

Katya hurried back to the kitchen, trying to tidy up every possible mess she’d made whilst cooking. When the worktops were clean and the washing-up was dried and put away, Katya threw herself down on the couch, fidgeting and rearranging her body to try and seem relaxed. It wasn’t working.

When Trixie finally re-emerged from the bedroom it was in cozy sweats (her own, for once, wearing nothing stolen and stretched from Katya) and with a steamed-pink face. Her hair was wet, and her footsteps were quiet from wearing bed socks. She always complained the apartment’s wooden floors were too cold. Katya jumped up to meet her, trying to guide her to the candle-lit table (now only laid for one), beaming as authentically as she could. Trixie didn’t react at all.

“This is nice, Kat, but I’m really tired. I just wanna sit down.”

Katya tried not to let disappointment play across her face, but Trixie must have seen it anyway.

“Can’t I eat this on the couch, instead?” Trixie tried to compromise, still unsmiling. It was unusual, and Katya just nodded.

“Of course.”

Trixie looked grateful, taking the plate and making her way to their sole couch. She curled herself onto it like a cat, feet rested on the middle cushion and plate balanced on the arm. Katya followed her, the still-cold wine glass in one hand and cutlery in the other.

“You gonna eat like that?” Katya asked her, tilting her head a little.

Trixie gave an affirmative _uh-huh,_ taking the cutlery. She didn’t eat until Katya had settled herself on the other end of the couch, Trixie’s wine still in hand.

“Sorry if it’s cold, I don’t know if I can re-heat it or not? It’s already been in the oven a while.” Katya  tried not to sound passive aggressive, concern tinging her voice instead.

“Yeah, no, its fine. I hope you didn’t wait too long. My plane was delayed.”

Katya waved her off, mumbling that she’d checked the flight online. She tried to sound casual about it, unfeeling, before realising that was directly contrary to her new plan. She had to tell Trixie how much she cared.

They hadn’t even touched yet. No ‘welcome home’ hug, nothing.

“I’m sorry. Was the rest of the journey okay?” she tried.

Trixie shrugged, picking at her food. “Fine, just tiring. The airport coming back was kind of a nightmare, so I had to wait like an hour for my bag.”

Katya apologised again, not sure what she could do to divert Trixie’s anger away from her. She sat in silence, staring at the floor, hugging her legs against her chest. Trixie used to be so in love with her, calling her incessantly on the way home from even the shortest business trip. It was the longest they’d ever left a fight unresolved, and Trixie didn’t seem at all interested in talking about it. It couldn’t end like this for them. Katya wouldn’t let it.

She hoped it wasn’t too late.

“Trixie, I love you so much. No matter what. I hope you know that.”

Katya studied Trixie’s face. She sometimes difficult for Katya to read, expressive but carefully guarded with how much she gave away. In the low light of their apartment, however, she wore her emotions on her sleeve. She was tired and upset, her eyes bloodshot and teary. It wasn’t the same upset she’d left with last Friday morning. It was a resigned, defeated kind of upset that surpassed anger, and Katya didn’t know how to cope with that.

 She took one last mouthful of pasta, setting the bowl down on their coffee table. It was the same piece of furniture she’d thrifted in college, and lovingly restored. It didn’t suit the room, but Katya would never let her throw it away. Trixie took her glass from Katya, taking a deep drink before she spoke.

 “Kat, I’ve been thinking, and we worked better before we lived together. I know there’s a long time left on the lease, but I can buy you out. I’ll help you find somewhere new.” 

Katya was dumbstruck. She could hardly breathe.

“Are you… breaking up with me?” Her hands and voice were shaking, and Katya tried to suppress panic.

Trixie sighed, like she wasn’t sure how to answer. She looked down and thought silently for a moment, swishing her wine around the glass.

“Not breaking up, just… getting more space. Something has to give, Kat. I can’t keep doing this. It’s so stressful.”

“When you were away I missed you so much. I can’t imagine living without you, Trix. It’s not just the domestic stuff I miss, it’s you.”

Trixie’s lip was trembling, and Katya endured the uncomfortable atmosphere. She had to explain herself now, before it was too late.

“I’ve loved coming home to you every day. I used to want to be alone, all the time, but now I can’t imagine not being around you.” She reached out a hand for Trixie, and Trixie flinched when Katya made contact. “This week has been awful, Trix.”

Trixie still didn’t speak, but tears were gathering in her eyes. 

“Do you really want me to leave?” Katya asked, hating the desperation in her voice.

Trixie sighed again. When she spoke, it was directly down at the floor, and so quiet that Katya held her breath to listen.

“I love having you here, but it’s like having a kid. I have a full-time job too, Kat. I can’t look after myself, and the apartment, and you, and work. There’s so much pressure at the school, Kat. They want to promote me again, but I’m already struggling so much. I’m not even sure I’ll be at the school this time next year. I don’t know if I can do it.”

Katya felt her own chest tighten, and she tried to breathe evenly. She'd practiced this conversation, planning every snippet in the mirror. Except now Trixie was going off-script, and she was panicking.  “I’m so sorry. I didn’t realise how much pressure you were under. And I’m sorry I don’t do more around the house. I really want to change; I’ve been making time all week. I’ll drop some classes next year, I’ll teach less so I can be home. I really mean it, I wanna put in the work.”

Trixie looked sceptical, wide eyes watching Katya.

“I cleaned, earlier.” She added, lamely. Trixie snorted.

“Thanks.”

“No, don't. It’s really the least I should be doing. I’ve been so, so shitty Trixie. I can’t apologise enough. There’s no excuse.”

Trixie gave her a watery smile.

“This can’t be a one off. You know that, right? I can’t just… put up with this because you cleaned once.”

“I know. I know.” Katya shuffled closer to her, moving her hand to grasp Trixie’s. Trixie’s hand was warm in hers, and Katya stroked her thumb over hers. “You don’t just have to take my word for it. I have to prove it. Just give me an few weeks, we’ll rebalance all the house work.”

Trixie accepted her answer, shuffling them next to each other until she could rest her head on Katya’s. Katya felt her jaw moving against her face every time she spoke.

“If you really want to do this, Kat, you will. You’re the most determined, committed person I’ve even known.”

“I do really want to change. Thank you.”

Katya could barely hide the desperation in her voice, so grateful Trixie had given her a second chance. Katya kissed her lightly on the cheek, restraining herself from throwing her arms around her, elated when Trixie tilted their faces to kiss her back properly. Her chest still hurt, but now it was from her love for Trixie, so grateful she was still inside this apartment with her beautiful girlfriend, and not finding a shitty hotel for the night. Or sleeping in her office. Katya decided to push her luck.

“I was thinking about having a date night, too.” she whispered. There was barely a pause before Trixie laughed.

“Yeah, okay. I’d like that. Only if we get to actually go out, though. And you’re paying.”

Katya nodded enthusiastically, eyes still rimmed red from crying, already thinking through every restaurant Trixie had ever enjoyed. She’d make reservations tomorrow. Trixie kissed her again, slow and gentle and generous.

Trixie’s breathing was still a little ragged, but she smiled, as though there weren’t tears streaming down her face.

“I didn’t really want to kick you out, I just couldn’t keep doing everything all the time. I know you’ve been busy too.”

“I’ve been awful, Trix. I put my job before you, and that was wrong of me.”

“I really missed you.” Trixie whispered, finally making direct eye contact. Katya kissed her again, groaning into her mouth.

“Thank god. I was so worried. I love you.”

“Katya, I’m so tired. But I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first post of my trixyawrimo 2018! My goal is to write 1k a day, and practice writing shorter stories! These won't be the most polished, but they should be interesting stories that deviate from my normal writing style.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, still accepting requests! I'm about 10k of ideas short, still!
> 
> Big thanks for the wonderful and iconic @chanitemaya and @katyahzamo on tumblr fo organising this!


	2. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the last chapter, wherein Katya wonders how she got so damn lucky.

Trixie promised to tell her about the trip later. They had a whole weekend ahead of them, and Katya had already finished all the work she had to do. She’d set time aside specially to pamper her girlfriend, and she felt Trixie was owed a weekend off too, at least. Katya had other plans for them.

Trixie finished her pasta as they reclined on the sofa, slowly sipping at her wine. Katya just held her, took the wine glass when Trixie didn’t want it, softly told her about what she’d been up to whilst Trixie was away. Katya wanted to understate some of the sadder moments of her time alone, but that was dishonest. She had to be truthful and open, starting today.

“I hated being here without you. It was like half of my life was missing.”

Trixie hummed her agreement, nodding against Katya’s chest. Her hair was still wet from the shower, soaking through a patch of Katya’s shirt.

“That’s how I feel when you go away. On all your trips. It sucks, but I know you love your work, so I don’t mind.”

Katya sighed, squeezing Trixie tight to her. Trixie groaned, complained about how much she’d eaten.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t understand before now. I’m literally never gonna leave this apartment again. You’re stuck with me.”

Trixie didn’t answer. They lay in silence, thinking and recovering from the intensity of their conversation. Trixie nuzzled against Katya, shifting away from the damp section of her shirt to press her face into the older woman’s shoulder. Just as she started to fall asleep, Katya shifted, keeping her awake.

Katya leant down and whispered to her: “Can you let me look after you tonight, Trix?”

Trixie looked a little surprised, sleepiness leaving her mouth slightly open. When Katya spoke it resonated through her chest, Trixie could feel the vibrations right under her head.

“I’m tired, Kat. But yeah, I’d like that.”

Katya rubbed a warm hand over Trixie’s back, under her sleep shirt and between her shoulder blades.

“C’mon baby, you must be stressed. Wanna come through to the bedroom?”

Trixie moaned, shoved her face into Katya’s shirt petulantly and refused to move. Katya giggled, wriggling out from under her girlfriend and struggling to pull her to her feet. Trixie wrapped two arms around her, letting Katya take some of her weight and guide her through to their bedroom. Katya couldn’t help laughing as they shuffled through the apartment, from relief and happiness, and the overwhelming love for Trixie that beat steady in her chest. It was like white noise, that she got used to the longer it was there, didn’t even notice until it was taken away.

Katya hoped she’d never have to learn to live without it. That she’d never have to learn to live without Trixie again, sharing their home and their sleepy weekends.

Trixie’s suitcase had been dumped just inside the door, and Katya moved it after flopping Trixie onto their oversized bed. They’d bought it earlier in the year, giggled their way around a furniture shop to pick the mattress out, spent Katya’s entire winter holiday bonus on it. It was huge, more than big enough for Trixie to spread out on, and for Katya to toss and turn and thrash all night without disrupting her girlfriend’s beauty sleep. Now, though, Katya was grateful for the space for different reasons. She laid out two of their huge bath towels, freshly laundered. They had been warm, earlier, but in all the chaos Katya had forgotten to throw them back in the drier. Nonetheless, the room was warm, and Trixie wouldn’t mind.

“I told you, I’m really tired Kat. ‘M not gonna manage that today.” She joked, rolling onto the towels with a cheeky grin. Katya let out a surprised cackle, pausing her pottering around to appreciate the woman lying in front of her. On their shared bed. God, she was lucky.

Katya retrieved the shopping bag she’d hidden from the ground next to Trixie’s side of the bed, under the watchful gaze of her girlfriend. Her eyes were heavy, her pose relaxed and lazy. She was always bemused by Katya’s outlandish plans, and Katya noted the smirk on Trixie’s lips as she rooted around in the bag.

“I’m gonna need you to strip,” Katya told her, already reaching for Trixie’s sweat pants. Trixie rolled her eyes, muttering something that sounded distinctly like “predictable”, and she stripped off the rest of her clothes.

It had been more than a week since Katya had seen Trixie naked, even longer since she’d stripped for her. She was a sight for sore eyes.

Katya cracked open a bottle and warmed a dollop of massage oil between her hands, regretting that she hadn’t thought to light some candles. The room was totally silent, only punctuated by the sounds of Trixie shifting on the bed, and the slick sounds of the oil on Katya’s hands.

“You’ve planned this out, huh?” Trixie teased, rolling on to her front and craning her head up towards Katya.

“A bit,” she admitted, climbing on to the bed to straddle Trixie’s back. “I just know my back always kills after travelling, and I wanted to look after you.”

Trixie ‘ _aww’_ -ed, prompting Katya to jokingly push her face-down in to the bed. She was muffled by the pillow.

“That’s cute!”

Katya giggled above her, starting to pass her hands over the skin of Trixie’s soft upper back. She was careful not to put all of her weight on Trixie, holding herself above her girlfriend’s waist. They were both grateful for Katya’s toned thighs, and her general strength, as she worked her way up and down the muscles of Trixie’s back.

She’d draw an occasional groan from Trixie, or some praise for her technique. With a stronger, slower stroke she could evoke a whine, or sometimes a shiver. Katya struggled to remember some of the instructions she’d seen online, when she’d researched what to do. Irrespective of her inexperience, Trixie seemed to be enjoying the process. She had practically melted into the bed, moaning at Katya’s firm hands as they manipulated the knots in her back.

She was barely awake, relaxed and warm and happy. Any remaining bad will towards Katya was gone, as she remembered how happy her girlfriend could make her. It was obvious that a considerable amount of thought had gone into the evening, from these brand new irresponsibly expensive oils, to the artisan dinner Katya had made for her. Even the way Katya had waited up for her, the speech she’d obviously meticulously prepared, how she’s already tried to make a change to her habits. Trixie had meant it when she said Katya could do anything she put her mind to. Her girlfriend was smart and hardworking, loving, and completely, hopelessly dedicated to Trixie. She could drop any habit if Trixie really asked her to. If this was her way of convincing Trixie of her undying love, it was working.

Their bedroom was cozy, dim and warm, filled with the scent of orange blossom from the massage oils Katya had chosen out. It was safe, familiar and calming. It made the stress of Trixie’s work week melt away.

She still felt woozy, drunk on the sensations and the attention Katya was giving her. Their fight had wrung out the last of her emotional energy. She was sure someone was talking to her, but she barely had the presence of mind to comprehend what was being said. Katya repeated herself, tapping Trixie lightly on the small of her back. 

“You wanna turn over, baby?”

She didn’t. Trixie didn’t want to lose the warmth she’d built up, or the relaxation in her muscles, not even for the opportunity of more touches from Katya. Nonetheless, she let Katya roll her onto her back, blinking up at her with fuzzy vision.

“Hey,” Trixie mumbled, eyes adjusting to the low light in the room.

Katya smiled down at her. She’d stripped to just her plain black underwear, warming more oil between her hands. Trixie reached one arm up towards her, heavy and clumsy, and Katya caught it between her own slick hands. Trixie made a half-hearted attempt to get her arm away, laughing as Katya tried to grip onto her.

“Katya… feels gross…” Trixie whined, barely making it to the end of her sentence before she laughed. Katya laughed too, massaging up and down Trixie’s forearm and bicep.

“I can stop if you want…” Katya teased back, settling her focus back to Trixie’s hand, manipulating each finger and knuckle, kneading at the pad of her thumb.

“Ugh, god no. This feels amazing. Just what I needed.”

Katya hummed, switching her attention to Trixie’s other arm, setting the first one down gently.

“I always feel like shit after a flight, it’s too stressful. Hopefully this’ll loosen you up a bit.”

“It definitely has, already. Thank you so much.”

Trixie paused, trying to remember the last time Katya had come back from a trip. She did always move a little more tentatively, but that was usually quickly forgotten once Trixie wrapped around her body and fucked her on their couch. Maybe Katya did need a little more TLC too, from time to time.

“I didn’t know… that you got that bad flying. Sorry.”

Trixie felt a little embarrassed, that she hadn’t been totally aware of Katya’s needs. “ _It’s fine,”_ Katya murmured, not passive aggressive or patronising, just gentle. She brought the slippery inside of Trixie’s wrist to her lips, kissing gently.

Their dynamic was different like this, Trixie could watch the earnest concentration on Katya’s face as she worked over her skin. Her face was tensed, a little, and she kept her gaze fixed on Trixie’s skin. The hairs on Trixie’s arm were smoothed down and ruffled up by the oil, and occasionally Katya would stroke one way or another to move them around. The low lighting exaggerated Katya’s extreme facial features, her steep cheekbones and strong jaw casting shadows over the rest of her face. Katya reached for more oil, catching Trixie’s stare as she moved.

Trixie opened her mouth, but Katya spoke first.

“I really love you, y’know?”

“I know. Really… and I love you too.” Trixie put both hands on Katya’s thighs, almost encompassing them with her long fingers. “I’ll do this for you too, whenever you need it. Just ask, yeah?”

Katya blinked at her, before placing both hands on Trixie’s sternum. The oil was still a bit cold, and the younger girl jumped a little. Katya was quick to apologise, rubbing Trixie’s skin to warm her up.

“I won’t be as good as you, but you can teach me.” Trixie smiled, tucking her chin down to get comfortable. It gave her a double chin, but she couldn’t care less.

Katya was working her way over Trixie’s plush stomach, kneading up the sides of her ribs. The muscles of Trixie’s thighs were thick and strong, and they shook a little as Katya drove her thumbs deep. She moaned and grunted when Katya worked over the more tender knots, and they both laughed at every ridiculous noise Katya could wring out of Trixie. When Katya reached her feet, the muscles there were too painful to manipulate, and Trixie sat up to drag the smaller woman up her body, until her bony hips were resting on Trixie’s fleshy ones.

Katya was still a fair bit shorter than Trixie like this, and she had to stretch her head up kiss her. Trixie murmured against her lips, feeling the oil and saliva between them.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, baby.”

They lay in silence, Katya’s underwear getting soaked through with the oil on Trixie’s skin. Trixie ran her hands over Katya’s back, _ping_ -ing her bra clasp open, enjoying the feeling of being home, in her own bed, with her girlfriend. She felt secure, physically and in her relationship. Katya still loved her, still wanted to work for their relationship, still found her attractive and praiseworthy. She felt sure that Katya knew the feelings were mutual.

“This is gonna be the start of real change, Trix, baby.”

“I believe you. Thank you.” Trixie stroked the hair out of her face, making it a little greasy. Katya didn't seem to mind. She smiled as she pulled her own bra off, throwing near the washing basket.

“Come under the covers...”

Trixie groaned, trying to pat her cooling skin dry with one of the towels. She still felt oily, and she was sweating lightly from the warm air.

“I’m gross, Kat.”

Katya raised her eyebrows, Trixie could feel it on her face.

“Not as gross as me.” She smirked, pushing her girlfriend backwards, dragging the huge duvet from underneath her, bundling the two of them up together. As Trixie’s breathing slowed and her fidgeting stopped, Katya watched over her.

One moisturised, heavy arm was draped over Katya’s waist, her fingertips skating across Katya’s spine. It made her want to shiver, but Katya held still, knowing Trixie must be exhausted. Her bare face was eased flat of worry lines, slightly obscured by her now-air-dried blonde hair, her waist twisted by her oversized hips. Katya waited a little longer, waiting until Trixie was asleep before manoeuvring her to sleep more comfortably. Now she wouldn’t wake up sore, and Katya could spend the whole day with her, and she couldn’t wait. Katya couldn’t wipe the stupid smile off her face as she watched Trixie’s chest rise and fall, hearing her begin to snore. How Katya got so damn lucky, she had no idea.

She’d get up early tomorrow morning do the dishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is thinly veiled therapy for a touch-starved homo, honestly that's how it be on this bitch of an earth.
> 
> The next chapter will the same verse, just skipping forward a few months.  
> As always, comments, kudos, and suggests are appreciated!


	3. Bells

Living with Trixie was so worth it. In every sense. It made Katya a better person, gave her a better quality of life, and frankly, she wasn’t sure how she’d spend her down time without having Trixie to love.

The first few months after their argument had been punctuated by failures on Katya’s part, but, generally, the trajectory of their relationship was overwhelmingly positive. There hadn’t been another instance of Trixie asking Katya to move out, thank God. It would’ve broken Katya’s heart all over again. Instead, Trixie would talk to her. Communicate every need and feeling that she might’ve hidden from her girlfriend before. The whispered reminders about chores she’d forgotten to do, candid conversations, pointed looks and lunchbox notes, had kept Katya on the straight and narrow. She was sticking to her plan. It was working, and things were getting easier with every passing day.

Katya had formed habits, her chores felt like second nature, and she was constantly looking for tiny little ways to reduce Trixie’s basically-halved household duties. Her colleagues would joke that Katya was “whipped”, but they were boring straight men, with two-point-three boring kids and loveless marriages. They couldn’t understand, and Katya pitied their wives.

Trixie had more time for things she enjoyed. With both of their work the house was cleaner, they ate better, and Trixie felt exponentially better than she had the night before that fateful work trip. She was less stressed, and pleasantly surprised by every thoughtful, unexpected way Katya made their everyday life easier. She told Katya so, every night, as they lay in bed and talked. That was new too, a nightly bedtime check-in that made sure they were both on the same page. Katya loved it, looked forward to it through every boring meeting and stupid question at work. Things were _good_ , and _easy_ , and _fun._ On their good days, life was a dream.

It hadn’t been plain sailing, there were rare times when Trixie would come home to a grumpy girlfriend, to Katya so deep in her work that she’d forgotten everything she promised to do, but one look at Trixie’s face was usually enough for Katya to get her shit together. She’d jump to her feet and promise to do the dishes for a week, to make it up to Trixie in more ways than one. Katya was giving this change everything she had, and that seemed to be enough for Trixie.

*

“Kat?”

Trixie was lying on her side, phone in hand, watching Katya read. It was a sleepy Sunday afternoon in their apartment, hiding from the cool late autumn air. Both women were relaxing on their bed, in a comfortable silence.

“Uh huh…” she murmured, still engrossed in her heavy book. Trixie sighed, laying a hand on Katya’s sternum to get her attention. It worked. Katya tore her gaze away from the novel, looking up at her girlfriend. 

“What is it, baby?”

“Do you ever want to get married?”

Katya stared up at the ceiling, setting her book face-down on the floor. She didn’t say anything, and Trixie refused to fill the silence. She wasn’t going to let Katya talk her way out of a straight answer. She kept her gaze trained on Katya’s face.

“Why, do you?” Katya lay down flat, facing Trixie. They were the same height like this and Katya almost found the intimacy unbearable. With anyone else, it would be. Trixie was different.

“I wanna know what you think!” Trixie whined, her hand returning to clasp her own hip.

“I think… I love you and it doesn’t matter if we tell some weird old man at the state department about it.”

“I think it’s the county clerk office.” Trixie laughed, “but seriously. It’d be nice to have it official.”

Katya groaned.

“If you want a ring, I’ll buy you a ring. I’ll buy you a hundred rings. And a dress. It’s just… weddings are embarrassing. And old fashioned.”

Trixie kept smiling absently, seemingly lost in thought.

“I just… it’s not very formal, y’know? Being _girlfriends._ ”

Katya smiled, and Trixie barrelled on.

“I just wanna call you my wife.”

The sentiment was very sweet, and Katya struggled not to choke up, but it wouldn’t change her mind. They’d discussed marriage before, in the early first few months of their relationship. Katya didn’t agree with it, and Trixie had never cared. Until now.

“I thought you didn’t believe in marriage, though. Your parents never-” Trixie cut her off with an indignant huff. It was a low blow, but Katya felt justified.

“We’re nothing like them. You know that. It wouldn’t be any different to now, just, more real. I mean, like, more formal.”

This time, Katya groaned. She reached across to put a hand over Trixie’s, where it was still gripping her phone against the mattress.

“Do you really think we need to be more formal? We live together, we’ve got a shared bank account. You’re already my mom’s favorite daughter.”

Trixie smiled, shoving her phone away to hold Katya’s hand properly. Katya felt her shuffle closer on the mattress.

“Why don’t you wanna get married? Surely, that’s the next step for us?”

“I’m totally content, Trix. I love this, living here with you. It just doesn’t appeal to me. The whole marriage shebang just feels unnecessary.”

Trixie looked unconvinced.

“We could spend the same money on a really, really nice holiday. Wherever you wanna go.” 

“Are you bribing me?”

Katya laughed, nodding shamelessly. Trixie chuckled too. Once they quietened down, she continued.

“I love you a lot, but we might not last forever. I never want to hurt you, but what if something fucked up happens, Trix? I don’t want you to be stuck with me. Not ever.”

Katya’s face was solemn, trying to hide her upset, and Trixie rubbed a thumb over the back of her hand in comfort. Trixie also rolled her eyes.

“That’s stupid, Katya.” She scoffed.

“Is it? I think it’s stupid to expect one relationship to make you happy for a whole lifetime.”

Katya rolled to lie on her back again, keeping their hands clasped together.

Trixie groaned, mirroring Katya’s movements.

“Why can’t you accept you’re stuck with me for life?”

Katya giggled, and rolled herself onto Trixie to kiss her gently. She whispered against Trixie’s lips.

“Maybe. Maybe not. I sure hope so. But what’s brought this on, Trix. Just talk to me straight.”

Trixie hugged her tight, squeezing until Katya pretended to die on top of her. Trixie laughed, then took on a softer tone as she answered the question.

“One of the other teachers at work won’t stop bothering me. He won’t take ‘I’ve got a girlfriend’ as an excuse. And I was just thinking... Maybe... If we were actually married people would take it more seriously.”

Trixie played with Katya’s fingers where they lay on her chest, focusing on weaving them together. Katya pried their hands apart, gently guiding her chin up to make eye contact. She rubbed Trixie’s cheekbone with her thumb, smiling softly.

“So… we’re certainly not just getting married just because of some asshole without boundaries.”

Trixie’s mouth was open, and she was all doe-eyed. She didn’t seem upset, just surprised. Katya continued.

“I’ll come pick you up at the school someday, lookin’ all butch. That’ll scare him off.”

Trixie giggled, burying her face into Katya’s neck. “I’d like that.” Her eyelashes fluttered against Katya’s skin, making her shiver. “Ugh, it just, happens all the time.”

“That’s ‘cos you’re a hot piece of ass.” Katya teased, tickling her side. Both of Trixie's hands gripped her tensed biceps, digging into the muscles with pressure just short of hurting. “I’ll definitely get you a ring, then. So when they ask, you can tell them all about your strong, scary girlfriend.”

“I’d like that. I’ll just start calling you my wife anyway.”

Katya sighed contentedly. Maybe she could work something out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one this time!
> 
> I hope everyone's happy with this outcome - I've got plans for these two, but I'm gonna jump to a different story for a bit. Plus, I'll be finishing another fic first! 
> 
> Let me know what you want to see, your guesses/predictions, and I'll be back with the last couple of chapters before the end of the wrimo! <3 (also i'll do some actual prompts from the wrimo list haha)


	4. Not A Wedding

Trixie couldn’t stand still. They’d already finished every possible preparation for the party, fussed over every single dish, catered to every single dietary restriction, double checked every guest would arrive on time. Now there was nothing left to distract them, and the nerves were getting to both Trixie and Katya. This was what they’d been waiting for, planning for, for months.

Sure, Katya didn’t want a big wedding, didn’t feel comfortable with all the expensive gifts and the expectations that would be forced upon them. The controversy and the politics of an expensive, gay traditional wedding were more than Katya felt comfortable dealing with. But she didn’t have any objection to actually marrying Trixie. So here they were: tricking their loved ones into being guests at their informal wedding.

It had been a deeply stressful experience, but also intimate and emotional and fun. Their flat was way too small, so the “party” was being hosted at the nearest hotel ballroom. Trixie had been worried people would cotton on, but Katya reassured her that none of her family would think twice about it.

*

Organising Katya’s family had been the difficult part, coordinating for dozens of adults with various jobs and commitments travelling from all over. They’d nearly given up. With every cancellation and date change, Katya became more and more convinced they should just elope. She’d refrained from those cheap, last minute flights the second Trixie pouted at her across the room, insisting Katya would regret not having her family there. So they persevered, through day after day of planning, and now it was all falling into place. Trixie had only invited her siblings, a brother and sister who would happily abandon the mundanity of life in Wisconsin to come and spend time with their big sister. If they were in a church, Trixie’s side would be bare bones, and Katya couldn’t help feeling sad for her. She nearly hunted down a phonebook for Trixie’s mom’s phone number, tempted to scream down the phone about why on earth a mother would want to miss her own daughter’s wedding. But for the sake of peacekeeping – and Trixie actually getting a ring on her finger – Katya kept her mouth shut.

To her credit, Trixie was unconcerned. She’d basically adopted Katya’s mom; sometimes Trixie would call her without Katya being there, just to chat and check in. It was sweet, and sometimes Katya had to hold back tears as she walked through the door, takeout in hand, to see her mom and Trixie casually video calling.

If there was one thing about this wedding that Katya regretted the most, it was denying Trixie a huge, flowing, gorgeous dress. Trixie insisted it wouldn’t be appropriate, it would be embarrassing, that she didn’t need it, it would be a waste of money, but Katya knew she’d dreamed of a big, stupid, white wedding her whole childhood. So she surprised Trixie. Exactly a week before the wedding, she drove them out of town to a dress store. Trixie’s face had lit up, and the journey was worth it just for the gasp as they walked through the doors.

It wasn’t a full bridal salon experience. The atmosphere wasn’t the fantasy most bridezillas would demand; there were teenagers and their parents milling to buy prom dresses, bridesmaids bickering over various tacky colour schemes, but Trixie insisted that she wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

The customer service wasn’t great, the staff were overworked and undertrained, but Trixie knew enough for the both of them. They spent over an hour in the store, picking out dresses for each other to try on. The couple paid and left in fits of giggles, clutching garment bags that Trixie wanted to tailor herself. Sure, it probably wasn’t what Trixie had envisioned, but somehow it was better, more personal.

When Trixie stepped out of the backroom she’d gotten changed in, already jogging over to check a drinks table. She wouldn’t buy white, she’d outright refused. But nonetheless, in gauzy peach, she a phenomenally beautiful bride. Katya strode over to her, demanding her attention, kissing her even as she whined about messing up her makeup. Trixie laughed against Katya’s lips, before pulling away to try and wipe at the red lipstick printed onto hers. Katya was just finished dabbing at Trixie’s lipstick when they heard noises outside, Katya’s parents bickering.

“In here!” her mom hollered, holding the door open. Katya took a deep breath, grounding herself, and took one last look up at Trixie’s smiling face. This was it. The start.

They were really getting married.

*

It was supposed to be a birthday party. Trixie’s birthday was closest, just a fortnight away. They’d asked everyone to wear formal wear though, and Katya was certain it would be a dead giveaway.

All their guests reacted differently, as they wandered in through the doors. Some took it in their stride, cooing over the combinations of flowers and decorations which contrasted each so well that they could have only been picked by Trixie and Katya. That delighted Katya the most, seeing them try to figure out what exactly they were in for, with Trixie looking like a goddess as she greeted them on the door, Katya handing out drinks clad in a pantsuit. Katya’s parents just seemed delighted to see them. Her mom made a beeline for Trixie the second she caught sight of her, hugging her tight, grinning wide enough to remind everyone who exactly Katya’s perfect teeth were inherited from.

The sparsity of the hall hardly mattered once their guests had filled in, each utilitarian feature of the room covered by a bouquet of pink and orange flowers, the scuffed-up laminate floor hidden by their extravagantly dressed friends and family.

Trixie was counting heads, wringing her hands. Katya had caught her sneaking a phone out of her dress, leaning out the door anxiously. There were two people missing – and Katya knew exactly who they were.

The reveal was something they’d antagonised over for days, running various different scenarios, taking it in turns to panic over what could possibly go wrong.

Maybe someone would have figured out the ceremony, they knew it was a wedding. That was Katya’s worst nightmare: ending up with a traditional wedding. Or worse, someone stopping her. Trixie’s concerns were far more practical, that maybe people would be disappointed, to see such blatant disregard for what society taught them a wedding should be. Most heartbreakingly, Trixie had been convinced that people wouldn’t turn up if they thought it was unimportant like her birthday. And after nights laid out on the sofa, drowsily insisting there was no way that would happen, Katya was starting to fear the worst.

Neither of Trixie's siblings had shown up yet. They were more than half an hour late. People had started approaching Katya, asking what was happening, whether they could start on the buffet laid out. Finally, voice thick with emotion, Trixie admitted that they probably weren’t coming. That her calls were being avoided. Maybe they missed their flight, maybe they just completely forgot, she couldn’t be sure.

“Let’s just get on with it,” Trixie whispered, a slight shake in her chin that Katya desperately wanted to kiss away, if only this were the time. Instead, she squeezed Trixie’s hand with as much comfort as she could manage, and started the speech.

*

 “Thank you all for coming out today!” she greeted, suddenly blanking on the words. She’d known it would happen, but it was still frustrating. “I’m sure you’ve- uh- clocked that this a weird kind of party…”

There were a few chuckles from the attendees, and Katya cringed a little. Fortunately, Trixie saved the day. She was good at that.

“You’re at our wedding!” she announced, holding up her hand which was laced together with Katya’s, like a victory celebration.

A cheer went up in the crowd, peels of laughter and excited chatter from everyone in attendance. Still, Katya sought out her parents’ faces. She wasn’t tall enough to see them clearly through the swarm of friends rushing forwards to congratulate them, but she hoped there was some happiness there.

She’d spent nights pondering her parents’ reaction. They were nice. They loved her no matter what. They’d be ecstatic, as long as they knew this was what Katya wanted.

She hoped they wouldn’t obsess on every time Katya had said she’d never get married. That they knew she wanted this. She didn’t particularly want to be married, but she certainly did want to be married to Trixie. There was a massive, life-changing difference. 

The guests weren’t as surprised as Katya had expected; there was no fussing about people’s non-wedding-worth outfits or outrage that they’d been tricked. Their friends exchanged knowing glances, and Katya’s family congratulated them over and over again, a few eyes wet.

When Katya finally caught sight of her mother, it was as she rushed up to Trixie, wrapping her up in a bearhug with her face pressed into Trixie’s shoulder, just as tightly and lovingly as Katya did. (Well, not quite as loving as Katya. At least her mom avoided Trixie’s cleavage.)

“Thank you, Mrs Zamo.” Trixie grinned ear-to-ear, slightly crooked teeth fully exposed. Katya tried not to cry, letting her dad pull her into a one-armed embrace whilst she watched the two most important women in her life cry tears of joy.

Suddenly she couldn't quite remember why she had ever wanted to put off the day she married Trixie, why she had been afraid of her parents’ reactions or that they might reject her choice of partner. All she could think about was how fucking _lucky_ she was.

*

It was the shortest ceremony they could get away with, racing through the mandatory parts and basking in the most beautiful moments.

Trixie had rehearsed her vows over and over again. It was the only part of the wedding they hadn’t shared with each other yet, wanting to preserve their favourite tear-jerking tradition from every straight wedding they’d ever attended. Katya regretted it as soon as Trixie started talking, her own cheap makeup drawing lines down her face. Trixie wiped mascara tears away with steady manicured thumbs, not even pausing, keeping up the momentum of her speech.

“I know you only agreed to get married because I wanted to…” she was still talking, but Katya was barely hearing, tuning in to every other word when the painful tightness in her chest allowed it.

Katya shook her head, lip trembling and hands awkwardly wringing together. It made Trixie smile yet again, finally stumbling over a final, scripted “I love you”.

A good section of their friends were openly sobbing, passing around the tissues which Trixie had only thought to buy that morning, on their way to the venue. Fortunately, a few were holding up phone cameras, filming something Katya imagined she would appreciate again and again through the lens of their iPhones.

It was like Trixie was made for this, looking like an angel with careful, measured movements and beautifully earnest words. Katya couldn’t possibly imagine being any more in love. Being forced to live in that universe where Trixie had broken up with her the day after her business trip almost a year ago. In a world where they lived apart and didn’t know that they could spend every night side by side.

By the end of the ceremony, after she’d stumbled through her own vows and repeated back the right words - mostly - Katya’s hands were shaking. She was just pleased not to drop the rings, and to finally kiss her _wife_.

*

Trixie cried on and off the whole day.

In life, there are precious few moments where the world feels perfect, but today was like a patchwork quilt of wonderful memories, all squashed up against each other in no particular order.

The first time Katya’s dad reached out to hug her of his own accord. When she noticed that the drinks were half champagne, half non-alcoholic punch – and Trixie felt a bit weepy every time a green champagne bottle and pink punch jug wound up standing next to each other. Loving hugs from each of their friends. When a few guests decided that, in lieu of a guest book, they’d write well wishes on a used table cloth. Each time she was surprised by the gleam of a perfect ring on her finger as she reached for something. Most of all, the moment Mrs Zamo. told her offhandedly, “You’ve been my daughter for years now, Trixie.”

*

Trixie knew she would cry. It was a given, from the moment this wedding was conceived of just a few months ago. More unexpected was Katya crying. She’d darted out of the room just after the ceremony, in the direction of the bathrooms, and their friends had watched her go with smug smiles on their faces. Trixie gave their seated guests an unapologetic wave goodbye as she followed Katya, leaving the room to the cheers and laughs of their audience. Trixie couldn’t hide her ear-to-ear smile, even as she nudged open the bathroom door, spotted Katya perched up on a countertop, all panting and red-faced. She wasn’t the most elegant crier, but then again, who was.

“Hey.”

“You’re a fuckin’ bitch.” Katya had choked out, reaching out both hands to manoeuvre Trixie between her legs. She was below face-height like this, and Trixie could see her dark roots as she buried her face into Trixie’s shoulder.

“You knew those vows would get me.”

“What can I say, I just really love you.” Trixie teased, intentionally catching their rings on each other as the held Katya's fingers in her own.

They couldn’t do much, in a village hall bathroom as their guests waited outside. Nonetheless, the red smudge of Katya’s lipstick on Trixie’s collarbone took a while to get out, and Katya laughed at her the whole time. With slightly less perfect makeup and matching grins, they’d re-entered the hall to joking applause.

*

Even when the food, booze and soft drinks were gone, no one wanted to leave. Much to Trixie’s horror, Katya had offered a few people the chance to stay over at their apartment so they could party later into the night. Fortunately, they all had the tact to say ‘no’, including Katya's mom, who’d shot Trixie a mortifying wink and given out a round of hugs before leaving, the rest of Katya’s family following her lead.

Their friends stayed later, laughing over whether or not they’d realised this would be a wedding, sending Katya their photos and videos, joking about other guests and the absurdity of it all.

Eventually, though, they left too - after taking a few minutes to help clear up and take more photos of the now-less-than-perfectly-made-up couple. Sure, their makeup had run a little, and the photos weren’t professional quality. But Katya was already picturing where the prints would go in their house, a reminder of her favourite day in a long time.

Sure, she stood by the belief that weddings were basically huge, overpriced parties. But she’d quite enjoyed this party.

*

They left close to midnight, far later than they’d rented the venue until, but somehow they doubted anyone would mind. Their fears of being interrupted by an over-65s Zumba class had gone unrealised, so they were probably in the clear.

Trixie’s worst fear, however, had come true. Her only remaining family were no-shows, they hadn’t even shown up late. Katya had glimpsed the voicemails on Trixie’s phone screen, but apparently, those hadn’t been checked yet.

Katya was quite glad, hoping to skip Trixie the upset for tonight. Standing your own sister up at her wedding was pretty unforgivable, regardless of what was in those voicemails. They’d better have damn good excuses.

Fortunately, they’d a while to plan just how to keep each other entertained for the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Writing fics in a sensible order? I don't know her.  
> \- Thanks as always to my beta, who is an angel. You know this.  
> \- This update is the direct result of oh_wowww 's lovely comment a few days ago, which reminded me this fic existed.  
> \- One more to go!


End file.
